Encuentro
by BewilderedFemale
Summary: La vida de Sarah es aburrida, y no encuentra salida de su depresión, hasta que un día cuando salio con unas amistades, se encuentra con alguien que no esperaba ver.
1. Chapter 1

_La vida de Sarah es aburrida, y no encuentra salida de su depresión, hasta que un día cuando salio con unas amistades, se encuentra con alguien que no esperaba ver._

**Es mi primer intento de escribir un cuento en Español. Por favor perdóname si no esta perfecto ya que el Ingles es mi primer idioma, pero he leído algunos en Español y pienso que hay algo muy distinto cuando se lee en Español. Como que uno siente mas, no se como describirlo, pero aquí tienen.**

**Por favor déjenme saber que piensan, y si debo seguir con varios capítulos o simplemente dejarlo así como un One-Shot.**

**Gracias por leer.  
><strong>  
>OoOoOoO<p>

Sarah tenia veinte-seis años y aunque ella disfrutaba de su soltería, había ocasiones donde se deprimía debido a su soledad. La mayoría de sus amistades ya estaban casados o tenían novios. Ella decía que no necesitaba eso en su vida, que estaba muy contenta con tener la libertad de hacer lo que le daba la gana cuando quería pero la verdad era que, algo le hacia falta en su vida.

Parte del problema era que no conocía a nadie con quien ella pudiera tener una relación romántica. Muchos te los chicos que ella conocía o eran muy joven, y los mayores eran casados o tenia manas que ella no podía soportar. Parece que siempre había algo que la mantenía soltera y ella no lo podía explicar.

Un dia, una de sus amigas la llamo para invitarla a un concierto que ella y su esposo iban a ver. Era en un restaurante downtown donde una podía comer/beber y ver a la gente tocando música. Hacia tiempo que ella no salía, pues ella acepto la invitación.  
>Iban en ruta al restaurante y Sarah no podía explicar porque se sentía tan diferente. Era como si pudiera presentir que algo le iba pasar, pero simplemente pensó que alo mejor era la ansiedad de salir después de tanto tiempo.<p>

Llegaron al sitio y a Sarah le encanto inmediatamente. El sitio estaba decorado como estilo de retro. Cuando se sentaron a ordenar, la comida era orgánica, hasta la cerveza y los vinos. Ella pidió un Pinot Blanc que tenia sabor a naranja, fue el mejor vino que había probado en su vida. Poco después que pusieron su orden para la cena, escucho el sonido de una guitarra. Fijo su vista hacia a la plataforma y vio que habían unas personas preparando para tocar. Al mirar bien, se dio cuenta que unos de los que iban a tocar parecía reconocido.

"_Se parece a... no puede ser_.." Ella pensó.

Miro Haci a su amiga y le pregunto: "Como se llama el grupo que va tocar? Nunca lo he visto anteriormente."

"Es un grupo nuevo, se llaman: "Underground rebels" En esos momentos, Sarah sintió un calor-frío que le agarro todo el cuerpo.

"_Estoy so_ñ_ando_" Pensó, y miro hacia a su copa de vino, alo mejor los ingredientes orgánicos le estaban causando ver/escuchar cosas que no eran.

Sarah se estaba moviendo en su asiento para tratar de ver al hombre rubio que tenia un jacket de leather, unas botas negras. La misma cara pálida como.. "Señora su orden por favor."

"Como?" Ella dijo distraída. Cuando miro, se dio cuenta que la estaba esperando para tomar su orden.

"Oh, quiero el pollo a la plancha con papas frita."

"Excelente, vengo pronto con su orden."

Su amiga la miro curiosamente, "Sarah, que te pasa? estas como en otro mundo."

"Es que.. creo que conozco uno de lo que esta tocando."

"De veraz! Cual, dime!"

Sarah miro, y por fin vio el rostro del hombre rubio. Es como si el supiera que ella estaba hablando de el porque en esos momentos el la miro a ella directamente. Sarah sintió su cara ponerse caliente, y bajo la vista. "Es el que esta tocando guitarra."  
>El marido de su amiga se sonrío, "Quieres que le diga se de la vuelta después que terminen de tocar?"<p>

Los ojos de Sarah se le pusieron como pelotas. "No te atrevas!" Pero el no la escucho, el se había levantado y el corazón se le quería salir por la boca cuando vio que el estaba hablando con el rubio. El miro hacia adonde Sarah estaba sentada y sonrío a la misma vez que movía la cabeza como si estuviera aceptando la invitación.  
>En esos momentos, Sarah quería nada mas que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara entera. Era posible tener una conversación con Jareth como si nada hubiera pasado?<p>

"Hola! Como estas desde que te rechacé y te rompí el corazón?" No sabia que iba ser, ni se dio cuenta de que su comida había llegado hasta que su amiga le llamo la atención.

"No te preocupes Sarah, vamos estar aquí contigo, y solamente vamos a charlar un rato, no tienes que hace nada si te sientes incomoda."

"Si lo se." Dijo en respuesta, pero la verdad era que no era tan sencillo como su amiga se lo imaginaba, porque no era un simple músico que iba a venir a la mesa, sino el rey del underground, Jareth.

**Que Piensan? **


	2. Chapter 2

******Como Siempre; Gracias por leer.  
><strong>  
>OoOoOoO <p>

El tiempo se fue volando en lo que tocaron los underground rebels. Sarah tenia que admitir que tocaban muy bien. Había un grupo de chicas sentadas alante y cada vez que Jareth comenzaba an cantar, ellas gritaban y decían comentarios que lo hacían sonreír. Aparentemente, era muy popular. Sin sorprender ya que Jareth lucia muy guapo en su vestimenta. Cada vez que miraba así adonde ella estaba sentada, ella sentía que sus cachetes se ponían calientes, y su corazón palpitaba fuerte. De todas las personas en el mudo que ella pudiera haber encontrase de nuevo, tenia que ser el.

Por fin terminaron de tocar, y parece ser que su amiga se dio cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba cuando Jareth guardo su guitarra y empezó a caminar adonde ellos estaban sentados.  
>"Tranquila Sarah! Recuerda lo que te dije! El es simplemente un hombre y nada mas."<p>

_eso es lo que tu piensas... _Dijo Sarah en su mente.

El esposo de su amiga se levanto y le dio la mano fuertemente mientras lo felicitaba. "Que bien tocas hombre! Y vuelves a las chicas locas! Me tienes que decir tu secreto eh?"

"Para que? Yo soy soltero, y tu no; ya tu tienes a una mujer, y muy hermosa que es."

Sarah miro a su amiga que estaba completamente colorada su rostro. "Hay Jareth por favor! Eres demasiado!"

"Simplemente digo lo que veo cariño."

"Ven hombre y siéntate!" Siguió el esposo de su amiga. "Te quiero presentar a nuestra amiga, Sarah. Sarah, este es nuestro amigo, Jareth King. Y no te tengo que decir lo bien que toca guitarra ya que lo a visto con tus propios ojos."

Sarah no hallaba donde poner su vista y al fin se le quedo mirando al cuello de su jacket cuando le respondió. "Cierto, tocas muy bien. Me da mucho gusto conocerlo Jareth."

"Igualmente." El contesto. "Si yo supiera que tenia tan bella amistades, hubiéramos echo arreglos para conocernos antes."

Sarah no hallaba que decir, y no iba contestar hasta que sintió que alguien le dio una patada desde debajo de la mesa. Subió su vista instantáneamente y vio que Jareth no dejaba de mirarla. Pasaron varios segundos en que simplemente se miraban mutuamente hasta que su amiga hablo. "Vamos a la barra a pedir mas bebidas, que quieren ustedes?"

Sarah levanto su copa y dijo: "Lo mismo que estaba bebiendo, gracias."

Jareth se sonrió con ella y respondió, nunca quitando los ojos de ella: "Lo mismo que ella esta bebiendo, gracias." Y así fue que sus amigos la dejaron a solas con Jareth. Ella trago nerviosamente cuando vio que el se mudo hacia al asiento que estaba al lado de ella.

"Nunca pensé encontrarte en un sitio así mi preciosa."

Ella se le quedo mirando como si estuviera profundamente confundida. "Que haces aquí? No se supone que estés.. No se! No eres rey? No se supone que tu estés haciendo cosas importantes?"

"O? Quieres decir que esto no es importante? Y mas que ha causado que nosotros nos encontremos de nuevo?"

"De veraz que no se que pensar, nunca imagine que te encontrara, y obviamente tienes amistades aquí!"

"Por su puesto querida, yo soy un hombre muy conocido dondequiera que voy."

Sarah estaba empezando a sentirse un poco incomoda con el comentario de el. Y viro su cara para ver adonde estaban sus amistades.

"No es lo que tu piensas…"  
>Sarah miro así a Jareth de nuevo y vio que el se había acercado a ella un mas, su cara cerca de la de ella.<p>

"No es lo que tu piensas querida.." Dijo de nuevo.

Se quedaron mirando uno a otro por un buen tiempo, la cara de el acercándose mas a la de ella. Sentía el calor de el alrededor de ella, miraba a sus labios y después a sus ojos, pero a ese instante, su amiga llego de nuevo con las copas en sus manos….. _casi_..


	3. Chapter 3

**Se que a pasado un montón de tiempo que no añado algo a este cuento, pero me vino una idea hoy y tuve que escribirlo! De veras que planifico terminar este cuento.**

**Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por sus Reviews, y por favor déjenme saber si escribo algo incorrecto ya que español no es mi primer idioma. Gracias!**

* * *

><p>Estuvieron cerca de una hora simplemente hablando de música y cosas similares. Mayormente era Jareth y el esposo de su amiga quienes hablaban. Sarah se daba cuenta que de vez en cuanto el se le quedaba mirando pero no le decía nada y ella se preguntaba mentalmente si era porque había mas personas presente.<p>

Fue como si el le hubiera leído sus pensamientos, pues se levanto de su silla en esos momentos y puso sus manos encima de la espalda de la silla de ella. "Bueno, lo siento mucho pero me tengo que despedir de ustedes." Y después de decir eso, fijo su vista hacia Sarah.

"Pero antes de irme, quisiera hablar con Sarah en privado."

Los ojos de Sarah querían salir de su cara! Trago nerviosamente y miro a su amiga quien le sonrió y le decía con sus labios: "Vete con el!"

Que iba hacer? Sentía que no tenia ningún otro remedio, y la verdad era que ella estaba ansiosa por hablar con el a solas.

Sin decir nada, se levanto también de su asiento. El iba adelante, pasándole al lado de las chicas que le estaban gritando y diciendo comentarios cuando tocaba anteriormente. Ellas la miraban con desprecio y fue en aquel momento que Jareth le tomo la mano de manera sutil. Esto aun causo que hablaran mas entre ellas, señalándola y mirándola de mal forma. Las manos de el eran tan suaves, no pudo esconder las sensación y sentía que sus cachetes estaban caliente.  
>El miro atrás hacia donde estaba ella y se sonrió antes de guiarla al patio del restaurante.<p>

Al principio no lo podía mirar a la cara, y fijaba su vista a unas flores que estaban sembradas en unos tiestos muy bonitos.  
>"Sarah? Que miras?" El le pregunto con sincera curiosidad, pero sabia que es que estaba nerviosa. La verdad es que aunque él nunca lo iba admitir, él también estaba un poco nervioso pero su ansia a estar con ella era más poderoso.<p>

Ella se río nerviosamente. "No nada es que… eres la ultima persona que esperaba encontrar en este sitio. De veras que no se que pensar."

"Yo creo que piensas que me quieres ver otra vez en el futuro. Vamos decir…. Mañana."

"Mañana?!"

"Que bien! No vemos pues. Te recojo en tu casa a las 6:00pm"

"No, no,no,no! Esperece un momento Jareth, primeramente; como tu sabes donde yo vivo?"

El se sonrió y la miro por un buen tiempo antes de contestarle. "Yo soy Rey querida, yo se muchas cosas. Vamos hacer algo. Tu me dejas llevarte a comer en un citio apropiado; y yo te contestare cualquier pregunta que tengas, hecho?"

Ella se quedo pensativa, mirándole su rostro tan atractivo, ya sabia que no lo iba negar.

"Esta bien, pero me respondes cualquier pregunta que te haga, yo se como tu eres Jareth! De lo mas seguro que vas a tratar de desviar mis preguntas!"

"Nunca querida! De veras, soy un hombre sincero!"

"hmmm… Vamos a ver."

"Bueno Sarah, ahora si que me tengo que ir. Sabes que el underground no puede estar sin rey por mucho tiempo."

"Que humilde eres Jareth!" Ella dijo en manera exagerada, pero su contestación lo hico sonreír.  
>El nuevamente agarro su mano y le dio un beso tierno, a la misma vez mirándole a los ojos.<p>

"Hasta mañana Sarah."


	4. Chapter 4

Esa noche, Sarah casi no pudo dormir y las veces que lograba dormir por unos pocos minutos, se las pasaba soñando que su tarde con Jareth le iba mal. La primera vez soñó que cuando llego al restaurante, lo había encontrado con otra mujer ya ahí. Y en el segundo sueño, El casi no le estaba prestando atención y no le respondía sus preguntas.  
>La cosa es que llego la hora de levantarse y si había dormido tres horas era mucho. Cuando llego a su trabajo, casi no podía ni mantener la cabeza levantada. Su compañero JD paso para hablarle y lo primero que le dijo fue: "Wow, pareces como un zombie, hubo fiesta anoche?"<p>

Ella se le quedo mirando bien seria y le respondió. "Tu sabes que yo no tengo reputación de ser alguien que se pasa en fiestas y mas cuando hay que venir al trabajo el próximo día."

"Lo se Sarah, pero hay primera vez para todo! Mira a Gregorio, el se las paso como un pescado, bebiendo como si no hubiera mañana sin embargo, esta aquí. Limpiecito y hablando como si nada porque es algo que el ya esta acostumbrado hacer."

Sarah levanto su vista a mirar a Gregorio. Era de Alemania, rubio, ojos azules y eso podía ser otra razón porque él estaba de lo mas bien. A ella le habían dicho que la cerveza en Alemania era hasta más barata que el agua pues ya ellos se acostumbraban a beberlo frecuentemente.

"Y hablando de el.." JD empezó. "El estaba preguntando anoche que si tu eras soletera. Yo le dije que no sabia, pensé que era mejor hablar contigo sobre el asunto primero. Que piensas? El es bien parecido no?"

Sarah desvió su vista ala computadora. "No estoy interesada JD."

"Porque? El es buen muchacho, y tu eres joven y necesitas a alguien."

"Suenas como mi madre… Pero no te preocupes, yo voy a salir con alguien esta noche."

JD abrió los ojos en sorpresa. "De veras? Quien?"

"No lo conoces, pero hacen anos que no lo veo y ayer cuando salí con unas amistades me encontré con el de nuevo, hablamos un rato y pues; vamos a salir hoy."

"Bueno, espero que te vaya bien, creo que a Gregorio le va a chocar las malas noticias."

Sarah simplemente levanto las manos como decir, 'que puedo hacer?' "El es muy guapo JD, y yo sé que a él no se le hará difícil conseguir novia, si ya no las tiene por la oficina. Hay muchas muchachas solteras y yo e visto que el les habla a casi todas."

"Es cierto Sarah, espero que te vaya bien esta tarde."

Sarah esperaba lo mismo pero cuando llego la hora en que tenia que encontrarse con Jareth y el apareció a su apartamento, lo primero que le pregunto fue: "Estas enferma?" Ella se río, parece que aun su maquillaje no podía esconder su cansancio.

"La verdad es que no me siento muy bien Jareth… No se si yo voy hacer buena compañía esta tarde."

Ella se le quedo mirando, de lo mas seguro se iba molestar o quizás tratar de convencerla de ir como quiera pero nunca imaginaba lo que iba decir.  
>"Esta bien, que te parece si te cocino algo? Solo dame unos minutos para conseguir los ingredientes. Te gusta la comida Italiana?"<p>

El? Cocinarle a ella?" De seguro que se había dormido y estaba soñando. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que el rey del underground iba molestarse de tal grado. "S.. Si.. me gusta." Ella respondió tratando de no sonar tan asombrada.

"Muy bien, ya vuelvo."

No había pasado ni quince minutos y ya el regreso con bolsas llenas de pasta, salsa blanca y roja, dos cabezas de ajo, cebollas, pechugas de pollo, ensalada, un tipo de dulce que tenia chocolate, y una botella de vino. Después que había puesto todo sobre el counter de su cocina él se dirigió hacia ella, era obvio que él estaba aguantando algo detrás de su espalda.

"Sarah, te tengo una sorpresa, cierra tus ojos y saca las manos."

Ella se le quedo mirando con duda pero lo hizo, y sintió como papel plástico. Cuando abrió los ojos vio que el papel plástico era lo que estaba cubriendo la docena do rosas rojas.

"Jareth… están bellas…. No se que decir."

Con una mirada tierna, el le dio un beso en su frente. "Siéntate y descansa preciosa, que voy a cocinarte algo delicioso."

Seria posible? De veras existiría un hombre tan amoroso y considerado? Ella se quedo mirando en lo que el sacaba los ingredientes para preparar la comida, meditando en la esperanza que por fin ella había encontrado el hombre ideal.


	5. Chapter 5

Pasaron varios días desde que Jareth estuvo con Sarah. Se porto como un verdadero caballero en todo sentido, hasta mandándole una canasta de frutas a la oficina el próximo día.

Faltaban solamente quince minutos para que terminara su trabajo cuando Gregorio llego a su escritorio.

"Hola Sarah" Dijo en su acento que muchas consideraban llamativo.

"Oh.. como estas?" Ella respondió, mirando mas a su computadora que a él.

"Hay un grupo que va al nuevo restaurante que abrió la semana pasada. Quieres venir?"

Sarah sabia a cual el se refería pues ella también estaba ansiosa de ir. Supuestamente hacían mariscos en varias formas, ella le encantaba los mariscos… Pero la idea de ir con él no la convencía. Mas aun cuando escucho a Raquel que lo estaba apurándolo. Ella tenia fama en lo oficina de ser demasiado simpática con todos los chicos solteros y aunque Sarah no decía nada al respecto, no significaba que tenia que pasar su tiempo libre en su compañía.

"No puedo, tengo otros planes, pero gracias por pensar en mi." Ella le respondía, notando como su rostro cambio a escuchar su rechazo.

"Bueno, en otra ocasión quizás." El respondió mas serio. Casi iba dar la vuelta para irse cuando en ese mismo momento llego Jareth; Gregoria por poco camina directamente adónde el.

"Oh! Con permiso! No lo vi." Dijo Jareth, su estatura siendo mucho mas que el de Gregorio. Para Sarah, no había ninguna competencia, Jareth era mucho más guapo.

"Mi reina?" Dijo Jareth, Gregorio todavía estaba parado fuera de su escritorio, mirando todo lo que sucedía.

"Jareth!" Sarah exclamo gozosamente, levantándose de su asiento y dándole un beso de saludo en su cachete.

"Cariño, estas lista?"  
>En realidad, ello no tenían planes, pero Sarah sabia que el vino so rescate, pues Raquel estaba lla gritándole a Gregorio que avanzará pero él no le prestaba atención. Su mirada no se quitaba a la de Jareth y Sarah.<br>"Si! Vamonos!" Sarah dijo, recogiendo su bolso, y su chaqueta.

Sarah no hablo hasta que estuvieran fuera del edificio. "Como supiste?" Ella le pregunto.

El se sonrió, "Se muchas cosas Sarah, y no me gusta que otro este detrás de lo que es mio."

"Oh? Y yo soy tuyo?" Sarah dijo en forma de broma. Pero el paro de caminar en ese momento. Tiernamente la agarro por la mano y la guio para que estuviera cerca de él.  
>"Quiero que sea así, yo nunca deje de quererte Sarah. Quiero que sepas que mis intenciones son sinceras pero estuviera mintiendo si te dijera que solo quiero amistad. Yo quiero que seas mi reina en el futuro Sarah; siempre lo he querido desde que te conocí todos esos años atrás. Nadie mas, solamente tu."<p>

Sarah se quedo atónita. Claro, ella sospechaba que él todavía la quería, pero tenerla como reina? Y lo dice como si fuera nada! Era demasiado, necesitaba tiempo para procesar todo sus pensamiento y el se dio cuenta de esto.

"No te quiero presionar Sarah. Si quieres, vamos a cambiar el tema por ahora si? Tienes hambre? Que quieres hacer?"

"Eh… No se.. Un día como hoy regularmente voy a mi favorita panadería a comer un biscocho y tomarme un café; me quieres acompañar?

"Pues claro mi Sarah." El respondió antes de aguantar la mano de ella. Sarah no protesto y de esa forma siguieron caminando por la calle, la misma manera que se aguantan las manos los novios.  
>Todavía había mucho de que hablara, Sarah sabia esto pero por ahora; tenia el lujo de estar con Jareth. Siendo rey, el podía estar dondequiera con casi cualquiera que el quería, y a quien el deseaba era Sarah. Todavía no lo podía creer, después de tanto tiempo.. Si, tenían mucho hablar.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**Perdónenme que me e tardado en escribir este capitulo. La verdad es que me tardo en escribir los capítulos porque siempre tengo que estar buscando el diccionario para asegurarle que las palabras que estoy usando sirven para lo que quiero describir. **

**Aquí tienen la próxima!**

* * *

><p>Antes de llegar al restaurante donde Sarah iba frecuentemente; hicieron una parada en el parque.<p>

La tarde estaba tan preciosa que caminaron de mano en lo que admiraban las flores y el ambiente en general. Había una pista pequeña cual camino llevaba a un lago de agua. Alrededor había bancos donde sentarse, Sarah estando un poco cansada se sentó en uno. Jareth la miro tiernamente antes de sentarse al lado de ella.  
>De ves en cuando los patos y gansos blancos nadaban en el agua. Había una pareja en un barquito, riéndose gozosamente in lo que trataban de guiar el barquito.<p>

De momento Sarah se le quedo mirando a Jareth , admirando su rostro y sintiéndose muy agradecida que el volvió en su vida. Sintiendo que ella lo estaba mirando, el viro su cara hacia ella. Se miraron por unos segundos hasta que Jareth acaricio su cara con una mano, y con la otra la guio adonde el.  
>Sarah sintió una explosión de emociones cuando sintió los labios de él. Lo agarro mas fuerte, y puso sus brazos sobre el. No tardo mucho para que el beso se convirtiera mas apasionado, era algo que Jareth y Sarah ansiaban por tanto tiempo . Ella comenzó a acariciar el pelo de él, y mirarle los ojos que estaban llenos de amor por ella.<p>

"Sarah…" El le dijo. "Sarah, no sabes lo que esto significa para mi."

Después de decirle esto, comenzó a besarla de nuevo. Sarah nunca supo que un beso pudiera sentirse de esa forma. Ansiaba más pero a la misma vez sabia que debería guardar cierto control.

"Sarah, que te parece si en vez de comer en el restaurante, vamos a mi castillo? Yo te preparare un banquete y de ese modo quizás te animare a que aceptes ser mi reina."

Ella lo miro tiernamente antes de besarlo de nuevo. Se abrazaron por mucho tiempo, intercambiando besos y carisias hasta que el estomago de ella empozo a protestar de tal forma que hasta Jareth lo escucho. El rostro de ella se volvió colorado de la pena que sintió.

"Parece que mi estomago quiere que tu si prepares algo."

El se rio gozosamente y la levanto del asiento. A ella se le salió un grito de sorpresa pero después se reía con el. Caminaron hasta que el se aseguro que no había nadie alrededor y tomo la mano de ella.

"Vamos mi reina." El dijo. Instantemente, sintió como si el mundo se fue debajo de ella. Cuando llegaron al Castillo, el la estaba aguantando. El la miraba con preocupación. "Estas bien? Se que puede sentirse raro para personas que no están acostumbrado a ese tipo de movimiento."

"Estoy bien." Ella dijo. Ella miro a su alrededor y rápido se olvido de su estomago. Seguramente estaban en una parte del castillo que ella nunca llego a ver porque era absolutamente magnifico.

El palacio estaba decorado con furnitura que Sarah solamente pensaba existía en los museos. Alrededor habían piezas de arte que se veían extremamente costosas. Nunca ella se imaginaba encontrarse con esto ya que la única vez que ella estuvo ahí, lo que vio era muchos cuartos con puertas cerradas y por su puesto; el laberinto.

Jareth tomo la mano de ella y la guio hacía la cocina que también era algo brutal en tamaño y comida. Tenia varios closets específicamente para comida. De veraz que era lo mejor que un rey podía tener.

Para el era nada nuevo y el se movía alrededor de su cocina rápidamente sacando varios ingredientes.

"Que quieres comer? Tengo unos mejillones en la nevera que pescaron esta mañana. También tengo camarones que puedo preparar al ajillo."

"Me suena muy bien." Ella le respondió. Camino hacia donde el y comenzó ayudar preparar la comida.

Había un sentido de felicidad estar ahí con el cocinando. El se concentraba extremamente cuando cocinaba y ella encontró esto muy curioso. Ella podía imaginar que ellos siempre fueran así de esa forma. No solamente cocinando juntos, pero compartiendo en todo, era importante para una pareja tener ese tipo de buena comunicación.  
>Cuanto mas tiempo ella pasaba con Jareth, mas se daba cuenta que ella muy bien pudiera quedar completamente enamorada de él.<p>

* * *

><p>Gregorio estaba en la barra con Raquel. Se había tomado mucha mas cerveza de lo que normalmente consumía y su carácter estaba agresivo.<p>

"Vámonos!" Le gritaba Raquel. "Estas borracho!"

"Tu! Cállate!" El le grito de vuelta. "Yo no te quiero, eres una fácil!" El murmuro en su estado intoxicado.

Furiosa, Raquel se levanto de su silla y le pego en cara antes de gritarle: "Descarado! Borracho! Nunca te quise!"

Y con eso, dio la vuelta y se fue de la barra.

Cuando se fue, Gregorio levanto su vaso de cerveza mirando la bebida de color oro. "ella será mía." El le dijo a su vaso de cerveza. "Sarah será mía!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno mis amigos; otro año a pasado. Quiero agradecerle a todos quien lee mi pequeño cuento y este capitulo se lo dedico a Bloomeer.**

**Si no lo han hecho todavía, chequea las historias de ella; son muy buenas!**

* * *

><p>Lunes había llegado y Sarah estaba en su escritorio muy ocupada con su trabajo. Tenia varias cosas que tenia que entregar ese día y su jefa no iba a tolerar escusas. <strong><br>**Alguien toco la entrada de su cubículo pero ella no miro fuera de su computadora pero si pregunto: "Quien es? En que le puedo ayudar?"

"Soy yo, Gregorio." Le respondió de vuelta y Sarah tuvo que usar todas sus fuerzas para no virarle los ojos y demostrarle su molestia.

"Se que estas ocupada Sarah pero mi pregunta es muy breve."

"Esta bien." Ella respondió y por fin viro su cara para mirarlo.

A Sarah se le escapo una risa y tuvo que morder su labio para controlarse. Gregorio tenia puesto un gabán color olivo que se veía demasiado grande para su cuerpo chico y francamente parecía un niño chiquito se había escapado y puesto la ropa de su padre. Decir nada de su pelo que le había puesto gel y peinado de lado como los viejitos de los años 50. Parecía también que se había bañado en perfume porque la peste era insoportable.

Sarah se tapo la cara y trato con todo lo que tenía para no reírse. "En que te puedo ayudar Gregorio."

El rostro del cambio y lucia enojado. "Que? No vas a comentar en lo bien que me veo?"

Esta vez que Sarah no pudo aguantar su riza y tan fuerte era que varias personas pararon lo que estaban haciendo para identificar si de veras era Sarah a quien escuchaban riéndose.

"Escucha bien Sarah! Este gabán es muy costoso! No me sorprendería si el costo equivale lo que tu te ganas en una semana!"

Sarah se le quedo mirando. "Y que? Eso se supone que me impresioné?"

"Porque te haces Sarah? Si todo el mundo en la oficina sabe que tu estas loquita por mi."

"ah ja.. si ya.. Claro." Sarah respondió sin entusiasmo.

"Y te fastidiaste conmigo Sarah porque yo iba a hacerte el gran favor de llevarte a comer esta tarde pero voy a otra muchacha en vez de ti!"

Sin embargo el no se movió de donde estaba parado. Tenia las manos cruzadas como si estuviera enojado y esperando las disculpas de Sarah. Ella se levanto de su asiento y le dijo francamente: "Gregorio, de veras agradezco el esfuerzo que tu has hecho pero pienso que debo ser franca contigo. Yo no creo que es una buena idea que nosotros salgamos a solas. Yo tengo un novio Gregorio a quien amo mucho. Pienso que tienes buenas cualidades, eres tremendo trabajador, y ganas buena plata, cualquier mujer estaría orgullosa de ser tu novia.

"menos tu." El respondió.

"Como ya mencione Gregorio; ya tengo un novio."

"Ni que te fueras a casar con el!" El insistía.

"Pues sabe… Es muy posible que si; es algo que hemos conversado pero la verdad es que ese asunto es demasiado personal y no te interesa a ti; es algo entro yo y Jareth."

Y sin decir otra palabra mas; Gregorio se retiro, caminando rápidamente y el humo saliendo de sus orejas de tan enojado que estaba. Sarah no lo podía entender, habían muchas chicas bonitas quien lo deseaban a el como novio, porque tenia que ser ella?

Sarah no vio a Gregorio por el resto del día y cuando era ya hora para ir a su casa, ella estaba recogiendo su bolso y dejando todo limpio cuando vio una nota escrita. Inmediatamente Sarah sabia que no era del trabajo y enseguida comenzó a leerlo.

"Mi Querida Sarah; aunque hacen menos de 24 horas he nos hemos visto; no puedo soportar estar separado de ti; por lo menos quería escribirte esta nota. Hoy estoy ocupado con asuntos de trabajo, pero quisiera que tú y yo nos encontráramos por la tarde, después que tú salgas del trabajo. Espero verte mi amor.

~Jareth"

Sarah sonrió y recogió la nota antes de meterlo en su bolso. Cada día que pasaba ella encontraba que quería más aun a Jareth. Quizás lo que ella le había dicho a Gregorio no era una exageración, quizás era muy posible que ella si estaba seriamente contemplando casarse con Jareth.


	8. Chapter 8

**Aquí les traigo otro capitulo!**

**Muchísimas gracias a mi amigita Lupita (Lulipmoran) quien me dio varias ideas y en realidad me animo con este capitulo de tal manera que usualmente me tomo varias semanas en subir capítulos pero con la ayuda de ella esta vez lo hice en la misma semana!**

**Te lo agradezco Lupita!**

* * *

><p>Decir que Gregorio estaba descorazonado no hubiera dado justicia a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Tan dolorido estaba que el rechazo la invitación a salir a comer y compartir unos cuantos tragos con los chicos en el trabajo.<br>Sus planes con Sarah no habían ido como el esperaba.

Claro que tenia novio, seria un crimen si no lo tuviera. Ese cabello que era como seda, color café, y después esos labios rojo y sus ojos color esmeralda. En verdad era la mujer mas bella que él había conocido y eso que no había pensado en su dulce personalidad y la habilidad que tenia de llevarse bien con casi todo el mundo. Pero… Su suerte seria que ella no estaba interesada en el.

Gregorio nunca pensó en la realidad; que él también había echo mal. Desde el principio el trato de impresionarla con su orgullo, tratando de demostrar que él podía tener cualquier mujer que él quería. Se pasaba su tiempo libre con casi todas las muchachas soltera en el departamento y nunca paro para pensar que quizás su reputación de ser pica-flor no iba ser de agrado para Sarah.

Pero ya era muy tarde para el cambiar su manera de ser; pues el no sabia que el novio de Sarah era Rey, y el amor de su vida.

Gregorio ni se daba cuenta donde estaba, simplemente caminaba las calles con sus manos en su bolsillo en lo que pensaba en lo mal que le había ido con Sarah, hasta que una voz lo paro en sus pasos.

"TU! Un momento!" Dijo una voz fuerte.

Gregorio paro de caminar y miro arriba. Había un hombre viejo vestido en un chaleco y pantalón que de lo mas seguro había visto mejor días. La tela estaba gastada y la realidad es que parecía un borracho caminando las calles.  
>Gregorio iba ignorarlo y seguir caminando, pero el hombre se le paro al frente de el con tal rapidez que causo que Gregorio por poco se tropezara con sus propios pies.<p>

"Yo te puedo ayudar con su problema." El viejo le dijo.

Curioso; su aliento no tenia olor a alcohol, quizás era un loco.

"Salte de mi camino viejo!" Gregorio grito y siguió caminando.  
>El cruzo la calle y miro atrás para ver si ya no veía el viejo y cuando no lo vio, se sonrió con el mismo e iba seguir caminando pero casi tropieza con alguien.<p>

"No me gusta cuando la gente me ignora joven." Vino una voz.

Gregorio miro así arriba con sorpresa y vio el viejo ahí.

"Pero.. Como?.. No.. No puede ser!" Gregorio trato de razonar.

"Se que tienes problemas, deseas a alguien que no puedes tener."

"Como tu sabes eso?" Respondió Gregorio, "Y que te importa a ti abuelo?"

"Deja de tus malacrianzas y escucha lo que te voy a decir!" El viejo respondió. "El novio de la muchacha a quien tu deseas es un adversario mio y a mi me vendría muy bien si esa chica le rompiera el corazón y lo deje en un estado vulnerable. Como lo veo, yo creo que nosotros nos podemos ayudar mutuamente."

Gregorio todavía estaba completamente sorprendido, como era posible? La conversación que él estuvo con Sarah paso solamente unas cuantas horas atrás? Y a menos que alguien estaba escuchando la conversación y después se lo dijo al viejo, no era posible que él lo supiera.

"No todo es lo que aparenta joven." El viejo le dijo con una sonriso mórbida. "Aquí te doy mi tarjeta." El dijo a la vez que le extendió una tarjeta de color verde.

Gregorio miro la tarjeta y la viro por el otro lado antes de mirarlo. "No hay numero de teléfono o email, como me voy a comunicarme contigo?"

"Simplemente di mi nombre en voz alta."

Gregorio se le quedo mirando como si hubiera perdido su mente. "Y tu vas a aparecer cuando llamé tu nombre? Que eres? Un mago? "

El viejo se sonrió y empezó a caminar. "Piénsalo, sabes lo que tienes que hacer si verdaderamente quieres a Sarah."

Y con eso, el viejo camino y doblo la esquina, Gregorio rápidamente trato de alcanzarlo pero a sorpresa de él; el viejo se había desaparecido.


	9. Chapter 9

**De nuevo, les traigo otro capítulo. **

**Le quiero agradecer a mi amiga Lupita por su motivación y sugerencias, ella es maravillosa!**

**Love you Lupi ;-)**

* * *

><p>Jareth y Sarah estaban sentados juntos en la biblioteca del castillo.<p>

Él le estaba demostrando un libro que hablaba sobre las familias que vivían en el underground y a Sarah le parecía curioso que eran casi igual que las familias que vivían arriba. Noto que sí, era bastante distinto y le parecía a Sarah que las familias dedicaban mucho tiempo para hacer cosas juntas. En vez de tener dos días libres durante la semana tenían tres y unos de esos días se planeaban pasar el día entero con la familia y por tal razón, todas las tiendas y sitios de negocios cerraban por ese día.

"Wow, que bueno esta eso, de esa forma las familias son más unidas."

Jareth se sonrió con ella. "Me deleito en que lo encuentres a su satisfacción Sarah."

Él se le quedo mirando a su rostro, aparentemente a Sarah le estaba llamando cada vez más la atención vivir en el underground. Ella miro desde el libro a Jareth, la verdad era que él era muy guapo, con una piel tan perfecta y los ojos tan misteriosos que se le hacía piel de gallina.

Él se inclinó más cerca donde ella, dulcemente acariciando la piel de su cara hasta que sus dedos toco los labios de ella, y fue ahí que reemplazo sus dedos con sus labios.

Para Sarah no había nada mejor que besar a Jareth. Sintió como si su corazón dejo de palpitar y no le importaba, lo único que importaba era ese momento con Jareth. El la besaba con indescriptible fervor y fue ahí que Sarah se dio cuenta que su vida nunca sería igual sin Jareth, tenía que tenerlo siempre. El beso aún se volvió más acalorado cuando Jareth la inclino debajo de él.  
>"Mi reina.." El murmuraba. "Siempre serás mía, nunca te voy a dejar ir."<p>

De momento él se levantó, dejando a Sarah frustrada y confusa, porque había parado?

Ella iba a preguntarle pero de momento el saco una cajita negra. Se doble al frente de ella y tomo su mano en la de él.

"Iba esperar hasta un tiempo más apropiado pero la verdad es que, no puedo esperar más."  
>Fue ahí cuando Jareth abrió la cajita, adentro había un aro de oro con un diamante enorme.<p>

"Sarah, me arias el hombre más feliz en el mundo si me dieras tu consentimiento y aceptaras ser mi esposa y reina."

"Jareth…" Ella dijo completamente impactada por su proposición. "No sé qué decir…" Las lágrimas se le salían do los ojos y por un momento Jareth no podía verificar si era debido por alegría o tristeza hasta que ella puso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y le dio un ferviente beso.

"Si Jareth! Acepto ser tu esposa!" Ella le dijo entre besos.  
>En fin, fue el día más feliz de la vida de Jareth.<p>

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Era lunes y Gregorio pasó por el escritorio de Sarah pero ella no estaba ahí. Miro así a su computadora pero aún no estaba prendida.  
>El miro así a la persona que estaba sentado al lado. "Oye, sabes si Sarah está aquí hoy?'<p>

"Fíjate, yo no la he visto hoy, quizás está enferma o de vacaciones, no lo sé, pregúntale a Tom, él lo sabe todo.

Y eso fue precisamente lo que Gregorio hiso. Fue adonde Tom que estaba atentamente hablando con una chica en su escritorio.  
>"Y ella le dijo a el que no estaba interesada! No! Yo te digo que eso fue tremendo chisme!"<p>

Gregorio aclaro su garganta y Tom y la chica dejaron de hablar y lo miraron a él como si esperando que hablara.  
>"Tom, sabes si Sarah está aquí hoy?"<p>

"No, no va estar aquí hoy ni mañana tampoco. El novio de ella le pidió la mano y creo que se fueron de vacaciones."

El mundo se calló por debajo de Gregorio. No era posible, simplemente no podía ser posible que Sarah… Él se fue de inmediato del escritorio de Tom, y cuando se fue; Tom se paró para asegurarse que él se había ido y volvió así a la chica. "Viste que te dije? El está enamorado de Sarah! Y tú no me los creíste. El estuvo su chance de tener a Sarah pero él se dedicó a estar corriendo tras la falda de las otras chicas en la oficina y se le escapo. "

"Quien lo manda." Respondió la chica. "Sarah es buena muchacha, si tú me preguntas a mí, yo digo que ella es muy buena para él."

Tom se sonrió. "Tú también eras novia de Gregorio, déjate de eso."

"Si y lo deje por ser demasiado mujeriego. Es mejor para Sarah, con el tiempo él le hubiera hecho lo mismo a ella."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Gregorio llego a su apartamento. No podía hacer nada, solamente pensar en la noticias que su Sarah se iba a casar, no era posible aun lo había escuchado de otra persona, simplemente no podía ser.

En su desesperación hiso lo que nunca pensó que hubiera hecho. Se levantó de su sofá y cerró los ojos.

"Mago, donde estás? Necesito tu ayuda para recuperar a mi Sarah."

Espero unos cuantos segundos pero nada ocurrió.

"Yo sabía; yo lo sabía! El grito en frustración.

De momento escucho que alguien le estaba tocando la puerta y se quedó frisado donde estaba pardo.

Otra vez tocaron y finalmente se movió para abrir la puerta. Y cuando por fin la abrió, ahí estaba aquel viejo con una sonrisa en su cara.

"Me llamaste?"


	10. Chapter 10

**Gracias a los que dejaron reviews y a mi amigita Lupita por sus sugerencias!**

* * *

><p>Sarah llego de sus vacaciones con Jareth. Ellos habían decidido que tan pronto posible ella se iba empezar a mudar al palacio y como iba ser reina del underground, no tenía sentido que siguiera trabajando ya que iba estar ocupada con atendiendo a Jareth mas habían hablado de que Sarah podía empezar a establecer tiendas con productos que normalmente se conseguían donde Sarah vivía. Quería decir que Sarah iba a tener que dejar su empleo lo cual, no le molestaba en verdad, mas iba estar con Jareth y viviendo la vida buena como reina.<p>

Sarah fue a despedirse de su empleo. Mucha gente la felicitaron pero habían algunos cual se pusieron hablar mal de ella, pero… que le importaba ya? Ella iba ser reina, pero claro que ella no le iba a decir eso. Cuando le preguntaban, ello lo que decían era que se iba a trabajar con su novio. Ella recogió algunas cositas que tenía en su escritorio, los puso en una cajita y se fue abajo donde Jareth la estaba esperando. Ya Sarah estaba en el Lobby del edificio cuando escucho a alguien llamándola

"Sarah! Sarah!"

Ella se viro para ver quién era y vio quien venía era Gregorio.

"De veraz que te ibas a ir sin despedirte de mí Sara?"

"Yo te busque pero no estabas en tu escritorio." Ella le respondió.

Jareth podía ver a Sarah desde donde él estaba parado, y cuando vio que ella estaba hablando con el chico que él sabía que estaba detrás de Sarah, él se acercó más adonde estaban ellos.  
>Gregorio miro arriba cuando vio que el novio se estaba acercando, sabía que si iba seguir con el plan, tenía que actuar rápido.<br>En ese momento, el agarro a Sarah con todas sus fuerzas en instantemente desaparecieron, lo único que quedo fue la cajita con las cosas que Sarah estaba cargando.

* * *

><p>El reino de Jareth en el underground estaba en alerta. Cada uno de los soldados de él tenían órdenes de encontrar a Sarah pero estaban dividuos en dos grupos. Habían algunos que buscaban en el underground, y el otro grupo que cambiaron su forma para lucir como humanos y buscaban en el barrio donde Sarah vivía, pero hasta ahora, no había ninguna evidencia que ella estaba arriba.<p>

"Esto tiene que ser por causa de alguien en mi reino, nadie más pudo haberse llevado a Sarah." Jareth le estaba hablando a uno de los soldados.

"Mi rey, piensa, habrá alguien que quizás no le guste la idea que tú te cases con una humana? Quizás alguien que tenga un poder similar como el suyo?"

Jareth se quedó pensativo y la respuesta de momento le vino a la mente.

"Hazarth, el recluso es el único que viene a mi mente. Las personas decían que su poder era único, pero el supuestamente murió hace muchos años atrás cuando el trato de invadir el laberinto y tomar puesto como rey. "

El soldado se quedó pensativo. "Si, me recuerdo de él, nunca encontraron el cadáver, no se sabe si el realmente murió."

"Vamos por un momento decir que Hazarth se llevó a Sarah, con qué propósito lo habrá hecho? Sarah no tiene poderes, es una simple humana."

"Si, pero es la que tú has escogido como reina y sabe que tú la amas. Si verdaderamente es el, yo creo que pronto escucharemos de él, quizás pidiendo lo que él quiere."

"Yo no voy a esperar!" Jareth grito. "Tengo que encontrar a Sarah!"

* * *

><p>Cuando Sarah despertó, estaba en un cuarto oscuro. Lo único que había era una silla, una mesa, y un closet lleno de herramientas. De momento Gregorio entro con un vaso de agua y unos sándwiches.<p>

"Veo que estas despierta." El dijo como si todo estuviera normal.

"Porque me has hecho esto? Donde me has llevado?" Ella rápidamente pregunto. "Donde esta Jareth?

"Yo te he liberado del el, ahora serás mía Sarah, vamos a vivir juntos para siempre." El le respondió. Puso el agua y los sándwiches en la mesa y Sarah tomo el vaso de agua y se lo tiro en la cara.  
>"Desgraciado! Que te hace pensar que yo voy a querer estar contigo? Al único a quien yo amo es a Jareth!"<p>

Gregorio se quedó mirándola, el agua cayendo de su rostro. Se veía extremamente enojado, y Sarah no sabía que esperar, pero el simplemente dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta, dejando a Sarah sola, y llorando.


	11. Chapter 11

**Muchísimas gracias a los que dejan reviews, y a mi querida amiga Lupita quien fue que me ayudo y en parte escribir el principio de este capítulo; se lo agradezco inmensamente!**

* * *

><p>El aire era tibio y la tierra serena y todo parecía en calma, él sabía que algo extraño se asomaba asía el horizonte donde se podía ver el laberinto en todo su esplendor, vio como las criaturas paredes de piedra se asombraban ante su presencia, vio como todo a su alrededor se asomaba a contemplarla hasta que la vio ahí caminando sin cesar siempre vivaz como un cervatillo, solo para finalmente decaer cuando la noche caía tan serena y pensativa a merced de la suerte en aquel bosque, contemplo como desapareció solo para encontrarla recostada sobre un montón de basura aun con ese durazno en las manos, la observo desde lejos mientras abría sus ojos confusamente como un recién nacido confundida y sin noción de donde estaba, fue entonces cuando despertó Jareth, abriendo los ojos, en plena oscuridad que susurro por lo bajo mientras recordaba su travesía por aquellas tierras.<br>Jareth se levantó y fue hasta el balcón de su gran cuarto, todavía estaba de noche pero ya sabía que no iba poder dormirse de nuevo, Sarah siempre invadía sus sueños. Tenía casi todo sus soldados en busca por ella, pero aun todavía no han encontraron aun un indicio de donde ella pudiera haberse ido.

* * *

><p>Gregorio estaba gritando cuando el viejo mago lo encontró, empezó a reírse de el maliciosamente y causo aun molestar Gregorio más todavía.<p>

"Yo no veo lo que es tan gracioso." Él le dijo en una manera muy molesta.

"Han pasado ya dos días y la muchacha todavía no a respondido a tus peticiones, estoy dudando tu deseo por ella."

"Que se supone que yo haga ah? No quiere comer, no me quiere hablar y cuando si me habla es para gritarme, lo único que le interesa es a ese maldito Jareth!"

El mago suspiro y se paró derecho. "Yo sabía que esto iba pasar, era una pérdida de tiempo aceptar tu pedido."

Los ojos de Gregorio se le agrandaron y su molestia rápidamente se desapareció. "No por favor! Dame más tiempo, ella esta así ahora pero cuando vea que yo soy la única solución, ella me aceptara!"

"O termina muriéndose de un corazón roto, y de qué valor seria entonces?" Pregunto el mago.

"Oye.. No me gusta en la manera que dijiste eso, es como si tú también estuviera un motivo por yo tener a Sarah."

El mago empezó a reírse de nuevo, y cuando miro a Gregorio, sus arrugas empezaron a desaparecerse, y su cuerpo aun creció alto. El cabello que al principio era blanquito ahora creció largo de color negro. Gregorio se quedó completamente pasmado a ver la transformación del mago.

"Me… me… me mentiste!" Gregorio le grito.

El mago se sonrió, pero era una sonrisa que daba temor al verlo.

"Que hombre tan poquito eres Gregorio, la verdad es que ya no tengo necesidad de ti."

Y con eso, el movió las manos en el aire y Gregorio inmediatamente desapareció.

"Ahora que el está fuera del senario, vamos hablar con la reina." El mago dijo burlonamente.  
>El abrió la puerta donde ella estaba. Pero antes de entrar, cambio su apariencia de nuevo para lucir como el viejito. El toco la puerta y vio la cabeza de ella que se levantó. Miro su rostro y vio que sus ojos estaban colorados de estar llorando. Al verlo a él y no a Gregorio, ella se alarmo.<p>

"Quién eres? Donde esta Gregorio?"

"No te alarmes mi hija, Gregorio salió por un momento, él no sabe que yo estoy aquí. Yo soy el jardinero, y se lo injusto que te está tratando por eso es que estoy arriesgando mi trabajo y aun mi vida para sacarte de aquí."

Sarah empezó a llorar otra vez pero eran lágrimas de alegría.  
>"Hay Señor, no sabes lo agradecida que estoy por su ayuda."<p>

"Si, pero podemos hablar más después, ahora miso deberíamos salir de este sitio lo más pronto posible." El viejo le dijo en lo que se dirigía a la salida del cuarto.

"Señor, usted sabe quién es Jareth? Yo creo que él debe estar buscándome."

"Jareth! Quien no sabe? Él es el rey del laberinto mi niña, todo el mundo sabe quién es el! Quieres llegar hasta el catillo de el?"

Sarah sonrió de nuevo, limpiándose las lágrimas con sus manos.

"De veras que es un milagro que tú has aparecido. Estoy sumamente agradecida que has venido a rescatarme!"

El viejito también sonrió. "No puedo soportar ver alguien tan bonita y tan agradable estar encerrada en un sitio como este. Vamos, te voy a ayudar."

Sarah de nuevo le dio las gracias y lo siguió fuera de la cabaña ni siquiera sospechando los verdaderos motivos del viejo.


End file.
